Daveth Baratheon
King Daveth I Baratheon, popularly called "the Oathkeeper", was the first king of his name to sit on the Iron Throne and the second king of the Baratheon dynasty to rule the Seven Kingdoms. He was formally styled as Daveth of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. Following his father's death, Daveth formally ascended the Iron Throne. During his three-year reign, he repaid the crown's debts to the Iron Bank of Braavos and kept the peace between the Great Houses of the realm. After defeating his uncle Stannis Baratheon at the Battle of the Blackwater, however, he soon found himself engaged in a power struggle with his mother Cersei Lannister and put an enormous strain on his body as he moved to counter her egotistical agenda. He fell seriously ill due to exhaustion and died not long afterwards. At some point after his brother (in reality, half-brother) Joffrey Baratheon was poisoned at his wedding feast, Daveth was brought back to life by the red priestess Vaeraleah and traveled to Storm’s End to build an army in the hopes of reviving House Baratheon. After gaining the support of the stormlords, he quickly established a strong foothold in the region and was declared Storm King by his bannermen. Following his youngest brother Tommen's suicide in the wake of the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, Daveth made his return to the world known and initially plotted to remove Cersei from power but instead entered into an alliance with his friends Jon Snow, Carrion Stark and Daenerys Targaryen in the coming war against the Night King's forces. When a truce was declared with the Lannisters after presenting a wight as proof that the White Walkers were real, Daveth pledged himself and his army to Daenerys and acts as one of her generals. Daveth and his bastard half-brother Gendry are the remnants of House Baratheon's bloodline following the death of King Robert, the massacre of Robert's other bastards, and the deaths of Robert's brothers Renly, Stannis, and Stannis's daughter Shireen. Biography Background Daveth is the firstborn son of Queen Cersei Lannister, and the only one of her children actually fathered by her lawful husband, King Robert I Baratheon, making him the only trueborn child of both parents. He was born at some point after the Sack of King’s Landing when his maternal uncle Ser Jaime Lannister infamously stabbed King Aerys II Targaryen in the back. Just moments after his birth, Daveth struggled with a fever that almost claimed his life. Miraculously, he survived the ordeal, much to the relief of his mother. Daveth has black hair and takes after his father in terms of looks. Nobles and commoners alike regarded him as calm, patient, well-educated and insightful. He had three younger siblings (in reality, half-siblings): Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. While he was fond of Myrcella and Tommen, however, it is known that Daveth has a negative relationship with his brother Joffrey and regularly berates him for his arrogance, sadistic behaviour and incompetent nature. Daveth has been best friends with Carrion Stark, Robb Stark and Jon Snow (Aegon Targaryen) since they were children. As a child, Daveth learned how to rule from both his grandfather Tywin Lannister and Jon Arryn. He squired for and was usually accompanied by his mentor Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard, one of the most skilled fighters in all of Westeros. Because Robert was more interested in drinking, whoring and hunting than ruling his kingdom, Daveth often represented his father on the Small Council and presided over the meetings alongside Lord Arryn. Rumors began to circulate that it was Daveth who really ''ruled the kingdoms in practice if not in name. Greatly irritated with Robert's habits of abuse towards Cersei and infidelities, Daveth swore to not be a man like his father and instead walk his own path. Eight years before the start of the series Daveth witnessed the Greyjoy Rebellion firsthand at Lannisport, an event which shook him to his core when he watched the ironborn cut down his friends in front of him. According to Grand Maester Pycelle, when the prince returned to King's Landing after Balon Greyjoy surrendered, Daveth no longer smiled and matured rather quickly. Because of the trauma, he grew more serious in his duties and has since trained to become a skilled warrior in his own right, receiving his knighthood at the age of 16. In time, Daveth showed such great promise as a highly capable administrator and military commander with a reputation for achieving efficient yet effective results in a short amount of time without reneging his word. As such, he is known throughout the Seven Kingdoms as the "Oathkeeper." This caused a tense rift to develop between Robert and Daveth and the two became estranged. The royal court soon divided into two rival factions between those who supported Daveth and had the good of the realm in mind and opportunistic sycophants who supported Robert who felt increasingly threatened by his eldest son's growing power and influence. Season 1 Prince Daveth, 17, accompanies his parents to Winterfell and is betrothed to marry Lord Eddard Stark’s eldest daughter Sansa Stark as part of King Robert’s plan to unite House Baratheon to House Stark by blood. Sansa appears happy with the prospect, while Daveth seems rather nonchalant but remains polite towards Sansa."Winter Is Coming" Daveth also shared initial greetings with his best friends, Carrion Stark, Robb Stark and Jon Snow. They spent their time in the Godswood of Winterfell talking about all the things they have missed and would like to do together in the future as well as King Robert's plan to marry him to Sansa to which Carrion, Robb and Jon found amusing while Daveth rolled his eyes. in "Winter is Coming".]]He expressed his sympathy towards Lady Catelyn when her son Brandon Stark falls from a tower and suffered severe injuries, offering his prayers for the boy’s survival and health. After spending a month in Winterfell, the royal party prepares to set out for King’s Landing, accompanied by Eddard, Sansa and Arya. While on the Kingsroad, Daveth is seen walking with Sansa and stumbles upon her sister Arya practising sword play with a commoner, Mycah along with Carrion doing some fishing in the nearby river. Daveth is amused by what he sees, even providing some basic tips on proper swordplay and being lenient to Mycah about getting caught mingling with a noble girl ― much to Mycah's relief and helping Carrion catch a dozen fish with Carrion's own pike named "Greypoint" much to Carrion's dismay. However, this moment is ruined when Daveth's younger brother Joffrey shows up unannounced and starts berating Carrion for fishing and tormenting Mycah, who is too scared to move and slices his face with his sword. Daveth warns Joffrey to stop and Carrion tries to treat Mycah, but Arya angrily hits Joffrey instead insisting that the butcher's boy escape of which he did. When Joffrey turns his sights on Arya and threatens her, Daveth is forced to disarm and physically restrain his brother while Carrion fights back for his sister verbally, calling him a "right numpty" and "self-righteous slag". Before he is able to escort Joffrey away, they are both knocked down by Arya's direwolf Nymeria who attacks Joffrey in defence of her mistress, mauling Joffrey's right arm in the process as Arya throws his sword in the river, all the while ignoring Carrion's protests. As Joffrey begs for his life, Daveth coldly calls him a fool for starting the incident while Carrion cleans and treats him with medicinal oil. Later, he is summoned to testify about what had occurred. Daveth immediately realizes that Joffrey lied about the incident which he claims he was attacked in an unprovoked manner. King Robert knows Joffrey is lying as well and was heavily disgusted that Joffrey was disarmed by a girl, but agrees to forget about the incident in return of Nymeria's death of which Arya and Carrion heavily opposed along with Daveth's disapproval of his father's barbaric terms. When she cannot be found, Sansa's direwolf Lady is executed instead. In King's Landing, Daveth speaks with his mentor and friend Ser Barristan Selmy and Carrion about the current state of affairs as his brother's injuries are being tended to. He mentions his plans to bring about many changes at court but acknowledges that he is only one man and would call upon people like Barristan and Carrion for help one day. The old knight and young lad agree to lend Daveth their support once that day comes but urges caution in the meanwhile. Daveth says he understands and leaves to oversee trade negotiations with Braavosi merchants."Lord Snow" Eddard Stark discovers that Daveth is the only trueborn son of King Robert, by examining the family history and realizing that black hair is a dominant trait in the Baratheon line. Eddard realizes that Joffrey doesn't share this trait as he has blonde hair instead which concludes that he is not one of King Robert's biological children and his true parentage can be attributed to the incestuous relationship between his mother and his "uncle" Jaime Lannister. Meanwhile, Daveth wins Sansa's affection as he vows to protect her from any and all who would harm her."A Golden Crown" When King Robert I Baratheon was mortally wounded in a hunting accident, he talks to Daveth and Joffrey on his deathbed and eventually says he could have been a better father. Daveth ascends to the Iron Throne and begins making preparations for his coronation. He meets with Carrion before the coronation and expresses how he did not expect to be king like this to which Carrion replied by telling him that Ser Barristan Selmy and him along with his father, Eddard will be right by his side during his reign, Carrion replies by giving him a brotherly hug. Eddard acknowledges Daveth as king and bends the knee along with his son, Carrion. He then presents a proclamation from Robert making him Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm, but before Cersei could tear up the document Daveth demands to see it himself. After reading it, he acknowledges his late father's will and allows him to serve until his upcoming nameday to Cersei's chagrin. Eddard expects Lord Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish and Commander Janos Slynt of the City Watch to enforce the Oathkeeper's authority, and they do so. Refusing to influenced by his mother, Daveth chooses to retain Ser Barristan and presents him with a gift on behalf of the royal court: a sword forged from Valyrian steel in honor of the old knight's eighteen years of service as Lord Commander, named the "Bastion". Barristan is moved by this act, and accepts the gift. When Cersei asks her son why he decided to keep an old man around instead of replacing him with Jaime, Daveth points out that a Kingsguard serves for life and that simply dismissing one of its members on a whim is not legally permitted; he also cites that passing down the rank of Lord Commander onto his uncle would only be seen as an unprecedented act of favoritism."The Pointy End" In private, Eddard tells Daveth what he discovered about the rumors surrounding Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. Daveth is understandably disturbed that neither of his siblings actually shared the same father as him and have no claim to the Iron Throne. Regardless, he tells Eddard that he will personally take care of the situation as discreetly as possible so long as Eddard doesn't do anything reckless that would be problematic. Days later, Daveth continues to hold court. Marillion sings a song he wrote about King Robert and Queen Cersei, which includes lyrics saying that the boar may have disemboweled Robert, but the "lion in his bed" (the Lannister's sigil is a lion) was the one who tore his balls off. Daveth is visibly displeased by the song and perceives it as an insult against his parents. He warns Marillion that if he ever hears that song again, he will have the minstrel's tongue ripped out with hot pincers and has his guards escort him out. Daveth walks with Sansa out of the courtroom and he states to her that plans for the royal wedding are underway and will proceed once Sansa has had her blood. They arrive at the castle's Godswood overlooking the Blackwater Rush and share a brief moment. Sansa excitedly asks him about their wedding, but he instructs her to be patient, as she still has much to learn about court intrigue. Then Daveth gives her a flower, and says that the best and brightest roses often blooms brighter than any other if properly tended to and compares it to grooming a queen fit for a king, prompting her to reply: "I hope I don't prove a disappointment to you." Daveth looks at her, saying Sansa hasn't disappointed him yet but reminds her that the potential is there - for both sides. He later asks Petyr Baelish and Varys to begin his first small council meeting."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Daveth rules wisely and well, managing to pay off the Crown's massive debts to the Iron Bank of Braavos and most to his grandfather Tywin Lannister. During his eighteenth nameday celebration, Eddard Stark steps down from the regency and transfers full power and authority to Daveth, thereby securing Daveth's hold on the Iron Throne. The king holds a tourney with his family in attendance, also naming Ser Dontos Hollard as his new fool as punishment for showing up drunk (although would have had stripped him of his knighthood if not for Sansa's intervention, who asked her betrothed to show mercy on a man on one's nameday). Rumors begin to circulate about his siblings' parentage and he confronts his mother, Queen Mother Cersei Lannister with them. He mentions he's well aware about the existence of King Robert Baratheon's bastard children and reassures her that he will not be the kind of man his father was. Alhough Cersei ''was tempted to slap him, she refrains from doing so after hearing her son's words. At some point, Joffrey arranges for a city-wide massacre of the bastards, causing civil unrest in the capital."The North Remembers" Daveth, Eddard and Tyrion Lannister responded by exiling Janos Slynt to the Wall, yet Eddard voiced his disapproval when Daveth chose to heed Tyrion's counsel and appointed Bronn as the replacement Commander of the City Watch."The Night Lands" He later confronted Joffrey and demanded an explaination. When Joffrey retorts that he can do whatever he wishes, Daveth was furious and brutally beats him for his act of melicious cruelty and declares Joffrey unfit to inherit the throne, coldly reminding him that the mad king thought he could do whatever he wanted as well. After leaving, Daveth wipes the blood off his hands and quietly begins setting his plans in motion to call for a Great Council. Talking to Sansa, Daveth says he's been feeling rather exhausted and stressed as of late. She comforts him, promising to help him in any way she can. Daveth is grateful, though he does admit things will be a lot worse before they can get any better. Daveth attends the departure of his sister Myrcella Baratheon to Dorne as part of a marriage alliance pact; he notices his little brother Tommen crying and reassures him that they will see her again, reacting with anger when Joffrey cruelly sneers at Tommen for crying. Daveth receives a report of trouble brewing at Dragonstone and the Reach, implying something must have happened. As he departs for the Red Keep, Daveth is met by a someone claiming to represent of the populace and informs the king that tensions are starting to rise as the people are both worried and hungry. While he attempts to reassure the citizens of King's Landing that he will do everything in his power to ease their fears, one onlooker throws some cow dung but misses Daveth and hits Joffrey instead, who foolishly triggers a city wide riot by petulantly ordering the Crown's heavily outnumbered guards to kill everyone in the crowd. He pushes his way past the riot under the protection of his Kingsguard, City Watch and Lannister soldiers but then angrily berates Joffrey in front of everyone for being a "vicious idiot". When he realizes Sansa has been lost in the chaos, Daveth commands Eddard and Sandor "the Hound" Clegane to help him find her."The Old Gods and the New" His plans are thrown into chaos when his uncles Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon turn against him to lay claim to the Iron Throne, along with reports of Balon Greyjoy's second uprising. While Eddard informs Daveth that his son Robb Stark will be occupied dealing with the ironborn incursion in the North, Tyrion Lannister arrives with word that Renly was assassinated by a mysterious figure after a failed parley and Stannis is sailing to King's Landing with a fleet of over 200 ships. Seeing that conflict was inevitable, Daveth and Joffrey prepare themselves for battle and are determined to fight personally, scaring their mother. Cersei suspects that Tyrion is encouraging her sons and plots to blackmail him into ensuring their safety by imprisoning his lover. Joffrey tours the sea wall of the city with Tyrion, Daveth and Eddard and insists that he will kill Stannis himself. Daveth undercuts Joffrey's bravado and his woeful lack of appreciation of the danger they are in. He later informs Eddard that he's sent for reinforcements to help defend the capital in case things take a turn for the worse."The Prince of Winterfell" Daveth prepares for the Battle of the Blackwater, taking with him his Valyrian steel sword named "Vigilance." He meets with Sansa in the Throne Room before going to the city walls, and tells her he will fight in the vanguard. He promises Sansa that he will return so long as she waits for him before the two share their first kiss. Daveth formulates a three-phase strategy to defend the city alongside Tyrion, much to the anger of Joffrey who remains frustrated at not knowing their plans. The first phase is successful when Tyrion's wildfire explosion decimates Stannis' fleet. Daveth orders the second phase to begin when the size of the landing force that comes ashore to lay siege to the Mud Gate, but suffers a setback when sortie led by the Hound fails to drive the attackers back and quits the field rather than go back out. Ser Lancel Lannister arrives to tell Daveth and Joffrey that the Queen has ordered them back to the Red Keep, but Daveth firmly refuses while Joffrey cowardly withdraws. Standing alongside King Daveth are Tyrion, Eddard Stark, and Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Boros Blunt of the Kingsguard. Daveth rallies the troops with a rousing speech and personally leads the vanguard to destroy Stannis' siege equipment. The counterattack is successful, but Daveth's forces are backed into corner when the bulk of Stannis' army arrive. On their last legs, Daveth is informed that reinforcements are on their way and the king tells his soldiers to hold the line to the very end. The two sides then clash. Daveth is wounded during the battle when his faced was slashed and received a scar which ran vertical above and below his right eye, but his life was saved when Eddard sacrificed himself to protect him. The battle was won by the arrival of a host of House Lannister, House Tyrell and House Stark reinforcements arrive under Lord Tywin Lannister and Robb Stark."Blackwater" Daveth is seen recovering with Robb's wife Talisa tending to his wounds, but couldn't bring himself to look Robb in the eye - recalling his Hand's heroic act during the battle. He is visited by Varys, Pycelle and Cersei. Varys informs Cersei of Daveth's leadership and strategies helped save the city, though Cersei bluntly remarks that she almost lost her first boy because of it. When she is pleased to declare the war over, Daveth retorts that the war is not over but has only just begun. Robb, Sansa and Catelyn arrive to see Daveth and once left alone, a guilt-ridden Daveth informs them of Eddard's death. All are devastated by the news and Daveth, with a determined look in his eyes, swears that he will find some way to honor Eddard yet predicts things will only get worse before they get better. In the throne room, Daveth rewards Tywin by naming him Savior of the City and Eddard's replacement as Hand of the King. He also grants favor to House Tyrell and House Stark for their aid by naming Robb the new Warden of the North and agreeing to Ser Loras' request to unite their houses by marrying Joffrey to Margaery Tyrell."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Daveth briefly overlooks docks following the Battle of the Blackwater, thinking about the people he has cared about over the last decade now long gone. He comes to a cynical conclusion that the world is a dark, cruel place to live in. Though Tyrion tries to cheer up his nephew, he finds it has become rather difficult than usual. Even so, Daveth knows what Tyrion is trying to do and silently nods to acknowledge his uncle's attempt. Later that night, he has dinner with Sansa Stark, her brother Robb Stark, her mother Catelyn Stark and his mother Cersei Lannister. Cersei tells Sansa that the king barely survived the battle against Stannis, but Daveth remarks that he's endured much worse and points to his scars. He is also more protective of Sansa, much to Cersei's discomfort. It becomes clearer that Daveth is slowly growing more distant and less trusting of Cersei, no longer able to tolerate any interference on her part."Valar Dohaeris" He attends a meeting of the Small Council with his grandfather Tywin Lannister, though the meeting place has been relocated to the Tower of the Hand next to Tywin's quarters and is among the first to arrive. He glares at Petyr Baelish when he ambitiously attempted to sit at the second-closest seat to Tywin and motions him to sit down next to Varys, much to the eunuch's amusement. Daveth listens Varys informing him of Lord Hoster Tully's death and Tywin arguing Baelish's title as Lord of Harrenhal in name only serves his purposes of courting Lysa Arryn, a name Daveth recognizes all too well. Tyrion brings up that this would leave the council without a Master of Coin and Tywin agrees with his son for once, prompting Daveth to appoint his uncle the new Master of Coin."Walk of Punishment" Later that day, Daveth pays a visit to Sansa. He asks her how she has been doing as of late, considering recent events. Sansa answers honestly that she is still struggling to cope with her father's death, but reassures Daveth she will be alright. The two begin to talk about their impending wedding at the Great Sept of Baelor and Daveth confesses that he is actually looking forward to the day where he could proudly call Sansa his wife, and this thought makes Sansa happy."And Now His Watch is Ended" Daveth and Sansa spend more time together in the following weeks, and two continue to grow closer."The Climb" At a breakfast celebration on his wedding day, Daveth receives various gifts. Among them, he is given a copy of a book entitled The Lives of Four Kings ''by his uncle Tyrion, a fur cloak by Robb, and a second Valyrian steel sword by his grandfather Tywin. He says the sword needs a name; One guest suggests "Lion's Claw", which gains Daveth's approval. In the Sept of Baelor, Daveth and Sansa are finally married, to much fanfare. Robb escorts his sister down the altar in place of their father. At the wedding feast, a band plays ''The Rains of Castemere; Daveth has them dismissed when he noticed Sansa's discomfort. Later, Dontos Hollard performs in front of the royal family. Once the entertainment is over, a big wedding pie arrives, which is cut by Daveth with Vigilance, revealing doves hidden inside that burst forth and fly away. All is going well until a drunken Joffrey openly mocks his kingly brother which silences the attendants. Daveth is not amused and threatens to castrate Joffrey, leading to the King and Prince to glare at each other. Tywin quickly defuses the situation by telling Joffrey that his brother is tired. Taking the hint, Daveth takes a visibly relieved Sansa away to his bedchamber, where Daveth proceeds to officially consummate the marriage with Sansa. He is known as "The King in Winterfell" because of the marriage alliance between the Iron Throne and House Stark."Second Sons" The following morning, Daveth and Sansa have formed a strong and loving marriage and are regularly seen in public together. Their relationship continues to grow, but things hit a snag when word reaches them of the death of Sansa's mother and brother at the Red Wedding."Mhysa" Season 4 As Sansa remains despondent over the deaths of her mother and brother, Daveth, overcome with rage, publicly brands Walder Frey and Roose Bolton as traitors responsible for the Red Wedding and commands Ser Lucius Blackmyre to carry out an order of execution, stripping them of all rank and title. Days later, however, due to the strain of built up stress, Daveth falls seriously ill and collapses in the middle of the throne room. Despite every attempt at healing him, Grand Maester Pycelle regretfully informs Cersei and Sansa that Daveth's health had drastically declined and is beyond saving. On his deathbed, Daveth sorrowfully expressed to Sansa his inability to protect people close to him and his end will soon be near. When Sansa tearfully begs Daveth to not leave her, he replies he doesn't want to leave either but doesn't have a choice. Before he dies, Daveth tells Sansa he loves her very much and makes her promise to stay alive for his sake. Daveth's funeral is held in the Great Sept of Baelor, which Cersei, Jaime Lannister, Sansa, Barristan Selmy, Joffrey, Tommen, Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister and Tywin Lannister attend to pay their respects."Two Swords" Cersei was devastated by the loss of her son. As the realm enters the appropriate period of mourning in the wake of the king's death, Daveth was mourned profusely by those who knew him; there are public displays of grief at his passing, and even his uncle Stannis Baratheon at Dragonstone acknowledged that his nephew's skills on the battlefield impressed him. Ser Barristan said he was proud to serve a king worthy of serving. Lord Tywin himself openly praised Daveth during his wake, openly admitting that despite their differences his grandson was a good king."Two Swords" After Daveth's death his younger brother Joffrey succeeds him as king. He spurns the North and instigated a war, greatly undoing his brother's legacy; however, one month into his reign Joffrey was poisoned at his own wedding."Breaker of Chains" At some point after his body was entombed (though not cremated) within the Great Sept's crypts, under unknown circumstances, Daveth's tomb was raided by a mysterious figure wearing a red hood in the middle of the night and his body was taken out of King's Landing. Cersei was later informed of this incident by Qyburn and could barely contain her fury, demanding that whoever is responsible for this to return her son's remains and calls for their execution. Season 5 Over the next few days, Daveth's body was moved to a remote location in the Riverlands — all whilst avoiding direct contact with Frey and Lannister soldiers on the Kingsroad. As the woman examines Daveth's body, Ser Lucius Blackmyre, who failed to carry out Daveth's orders and having recently been dismissed from the Kingsguard, had followed them and asked her to let the late king rest as she had disrespected the dead. She turns around and introduces herself as Vaeraleah, saying she has seen a vision of Daveth fighting alongside two others at Winterfell and it is the Lord of Light's will to bring him back from the grave, though Lucius remains adamant that Daveth is gone for good. Vaerleah calmly replies that as a red priestess she knows a great deal of magic, including the power of resurrection. She mentions another priestess, though Vaerleah remarks that even other R'hllor priests often misinterpret and perverse the Lord of Light's teachings. She performs a ritual with Daveth's body, cleaning it, trimming his beard, and burning it in the fire, before placing both her hands over Daveth and calls on the Lord of Light to revive him. She chants in High Valyrian "Lord, cast your light upon this man. Lead his soul out of darkness, his flame was extinguished before his time. Bring this man back from darkness into light. From ashes, fire. From death, life!", and in a few long minutes, Daveth awakens, gasping for breath."Kill the Boy" Once he comes back to his senses, Daveth takes a moment to recognize his surroundings as Lucius and Vaerleah inform him of everything that has happened in his absence: civil war erupted, the realm has spiraled into chaos, his uncle Tyrion fled across the Narrow Sea, Stannis was defeated at the Battle of Winterfell, among many others. With the death of his uncle Stannis, Daveth is now the titular head of House Baratheon. He laments his perceived failure to act sooner, believing he could have stopped it from happening. But after some encouragement, Daveth gets dressed and prepares to head to King's Landing, though Vaerleah warns him he is not well enough to travel and, even if he does, the capital is far too dangerous right now. She reveals that Daveth's own mother Cersei Lannister had been conspiring against him from the very beginning and practically undid everything he worked so hard to achieve. Stunned by this revelation and feeling betrayed, Daveth finally lashes out and bitterly denounces Cersei. Ser Lucius advises Daveth to bide his time and keep his identity a secret and go under the alias of Kieran so no one knows who he is. Once he calms himself down, Daveth agrees and tells them to begin making preparations to go to the Stormlands instead. Daveth remains angry at Cersei for her betrayal, declaring he wished he had called a Great Council to determine who should have been his heir. When they finally arrive at a nearly abandoned Storm's End, the group is halted by one of Renly Baratheon's former bannermen Lord Edgarth Mullendore who demands they turn around. Daveth, as "Kieran" refuses, and falsely introduces himself as a bastard son of a minor lord. Lord Mullendore expresses his skepticism of Daveth's claims and approaches to confirm his story, but is surprised when he notices a vertical scar on his left eye which gives away his true identity. Edgarth is surprised to learn of Daveth's identity and apologizes for not recognizing him sooner. Daveth dismisses Edgarth, saying "The people appear quick to ask forgiveness after failing to remember how fast they forgot about me." Other lords and knights appear and, failing to recognize him and labeling him a pretender, turn hostile and attack. Daveth and Lucius effortlessly fight off the soldiers. Daveth executes those who refuse to submit while sparing any who yielded. Season 6 With the Stormlands firmly under his control, Daveth remarks the last time he visited Storm's End and its history. Vaerleah adds that so long as the Lannisters control the Iron Throne through his youngest bastard brother King Tommen I Baratheon the Seven Kingdoms will never be safe. Daveth assembles the remaining stormlords and reveals his true identity as the last known trueborn Baratheon alive, the "Baratheon" on the Irone Throne is indeed a bastard born of incest with no actual claim and reminding them of their oaths to House Baratheon. He asserts that the Lannisters were primarily responsible for all that has happened to the people of the Stormlands, as well as their role in the deaths of Robert, Stannis, Renly... and himself. As all of the gathered lords of the Stormlands drew and raised their swords, together they agree to keep Daveth's identity a secret and hailed "Kieran" as the new Storm King."The Red Woman" At some point, Daveth learns of Myrcella's death and is deeply saddened by her loss, privately mourning his younger sister ― even if she was a product of incest."Home" The following morning he receives a message from Lord Petyr Baelish at the Vale detailing Sansa Stark's daring escape from Winterfell to seek refuge Castle Black under Jon Snow's protection.Book of the Stranger Daveth desperately wants to help Sansa but Ser Lucius and Lord Mullendore dissuades him from doing so, arguing that even if he were able, the Storm King still has not fully recovered following his resurrection and the Stormlands remain under siege by the Lannister forces. Daveth begrudgingly relents to this rationale, but decides to send a token force of 5,000 Storm knights to sail North and aid Sansa.Book of the Stranger Daveth and his forces were able to successfully repel an attack from the Lannisters, allowing themselves a reprieve. He later hears of Jon's decisive victory against House Bolton during the Battle of the Bastards and, once well enough, sailed North to Winterfell."The Winds of Winter" Upon his arrival, Daveth and Jon share a friendly banter that they thought the other were dead and how they returned from the dead albeit under different circumstances. Daveth later reunites with Sansa, and after a brief moment, they share a brief emotional reunion. He apologizes to Sansa for everything that has happened, but she cuts Daveth off and tells him there is nothing to forgive. She reaffirms her feelings to Daveth, but tells him she will need time to focus on herself for a while. Daveth says he understands if things will be different, though he still warns Sansa not to trust Littlefinger."The Winds of Winter" When Jon Snow is declared King in the North at the Great Hall of Winterfell by the lords of the North and the Vale, Daveth and Jon agree to forge an alliance between the North and Stormlands to fight the White Walkers."The Winds of Winter" Upon returning to Storm's End, Daveth shockingly learns of the Great Sept of Baelor's destruction and Tommen's suicide. Outraged, Daveth angrily chides his mother Cersei Lannister and vows to make her pay for her crimes."The Winds of Winter" Season 7 Having fought off another wave of attacks from the Lannister-Tarly army, King Daveth orders his bannermen to conscript able-bodied men and women aged 10 to 60 combat training and reaffirm their loyalty to House Baratheon. Reflecting on his past mistakes, Daveth says that they can no longer afford the luxury of time as he expects a response from the Lannister forces and assigns Ser Lucius Blackmyre to personally oversee their training. After receiving a raven with a message from the newly-crowned Queen Cersei demanding that "Kieran" bend the knee, Daveth refuses to acknowledge to his mother's authority and burns the letter instead. He warns his bannermen not to underestimate Cersei as he knows her better than anyone else alive and haves them begin preparations to defend Storm's End by land and sea."Dragonstone (episode)" In private, Daveth Baratheon, Edgarth Mullendore, and Camern Meadows discuss a letter they received from Tyrion Lannister, now serving as Hand to Daenerys Targaryen, to meet her on Dragonstone. While Edgarth suspects it to be forged so as to lure Daveth into a trap, Daveth believes the letter is genuine due to having a good relationship with his uncle and knows Tyrion is not like the other Lannisters he knew growing up as a child in King's Landing. When Camern mentions that Daenerys will be expecting both Daveth and Jon Snow’s arrival, Daveth’s bannermen vehemently argue against it, citing her father the Mad King and his late father Robert Baratheon's war to overthrow him. Daveth takes their opinions under advisement and promises to keep his guard up, but remains adamant in his decision, as King, to go with or without their approval and chooses to leave Edgarth in charge of ruling Storm’s End in his place while Lucius readies the Stormland army for war until he returns. He gives a farewell nod before joining his former Kingsguard knight Ariyana Dayne to Tarth, where they take a ship to Dragonstone. Daveth and Ariyana arrive at Dragonstone and reunites with Jon — who is accompanied by Davos Seaworth. The group are immediately greeted by Tyrion and Missandei. Tyrion is happy to see his nephew again while Daveth notes that his uncle had changed since the Battle of the Blackwater. Tyrion introduces Missandei, who requests that Daveth and Jon surrender their weapons. They and their entourage hand over their weapons to Daenerys Targaryen's Dothraki guards. On the walk to the castle, Tyrion talks to Daveth about the chain of events that occured in his absence: from Tyrion struggling to cope with Daveth's death, his marriage to Sansa, Joffrey's assassination, his trial, and lastly his escape to Essos. Tyrion assures Daveth his marriage to his nephew's widow at the time was an inappropriate sham and remarks that she is a lot smarter than she lets on, which Daveth agrees with Jon looking at the two. Daveth, Jon, Davos and Ariyana are startled at the sight of Drogon and Viserion flying overhead and dive to the ground, while an amused Tyrion and Missandei maintain their composure and help them up, who say their mother is waiting for them within the castle. Upon entering the throne room, Missandei introduces Queen Daenerys's many titles while Davos introduces Jon Snow simply as King in the North. Ariyana introduces Daveth Baratheon as the Storm King and the former King of the Andals and the First Men. Daenerys thanks Daveth and Jon for travelling so far but insists that they are mere Lords. Davos and Ariyana beg to differ but Daenerys responds that there has been no King in the North or Storm King ever since Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror and Argilac the Arrogant was slain in battle against Aegon's bastard half-brother Orys Baratheon and adds that an oath lasts for perpetuity. Dany then reiterates her demand for Daveth and Jon to bend the knee but they both refuse. When Dany accuses them of breaking faith with House Targaryen, Daveth rudely interrupts her by pointing out that her father the Mad King was a dangerously deluded, paranoid and evil man who demanded his father Robert Baratheon to be executed when he had done nothing wrong at the time. Jon joins in by reminding her that the Mad King burnt his grandfather Rickard and uncle Brandon alive. Daenerys apologizes for her father's actions and stresses that children should not be punished for the crimes of their parents. She then urges both Daveth and Jon to renew the historic allegiance between their three great houses. They agree with Daenerys's view that children should not be punished for the crimes of their parents but argue that they are not beholden to their ancestors' oaths. Jon tells her that he has come for her help; Daveth replies that he only came because of Tyrion's invitation. Dany reminds them that she has three dragons and Dothraki who have pledged themselves to her. Getting to the point of their trip, Daveth came only because his uncle Tyrion asked him to and refuses to be cowed into submission; whilst Jon, on the other hand, likens the fighting between the Great Houses to children squabbling over a game. Jon Snow points out that the Army of the Dead is their true enemy. Daenerys is skeptical but Tyrion vouches for Jon and his nephew. Jon says that they need to make cause to fight against the Army of the Dead. Daenerys asks Jon if his father knew that his friend King Robert had sent assassins to kill her as a baby, but was silenced again when Daveth vocally revealed that it was he who rescinded the order against her a long time ago, saying he allowed Dany to live because his spies reports indicated Dany did not possess any trace of the infamous Targaryen madness that had plagued her family for centuries. In a way, he spared her life and showed mercy so as to give her a second chance by redeeming House Targaryen. Dany recounts that she was targeted by assassins, enslaved, raped, and defiled but that her faith in herself rather the gods kept her going. Daenerys talks about the miracle of her dragons' hatching and the Dothraki crossing the Narrow Sea. When Daenerys reiterates that she is destined to rule the Seven Kingdoms, Daveth and Jon retort that she will be ruling over a graveyard while Jon points out that the Night King is their true enemy. Season 8 Personality Daveth was a stoic, dutiful, charismatic, highly intelligent, efficient and cunning strategist. Courteous but firm, he was resolute but not unyielding to argument. As expected of Baratheon men, Daveth possessed a keen talent for warfare and leadership as his own father, King Robert Baratheon. He even inherited his father's incredible strength in combat. A true protégé of his grandfather Tywin Lannister, he is shown to possess an extreme level of intellect and cunning, a trait that allowed him to outmaneuver his political rivals such as Petyr Baelish and his own mother Cersei Lannister with relative ease. In addition, Daveth Baratheon received formal combat training at a young age by Ser Barristan Selmy and his uncle Jaime Lannister and grew to be a highly skilled swordsman and warrior in his own right. Though a loyal, dutiful and respectful son, Daveth is determined to be a different king and vowed to forge a new path for Westeros. Daveth differs from his father Robert and half-brother Joffrey Baratheon – beyond physical appearance, but also his character and temperament. Whereas Joffrey was an arrogant, sadistic fop with a massive sense of entitlement, Daveth was rather popular with lords and commoners alike. Unlike his father Robert, Daveth was a diligent, decisive and brilliant peacetime ruler who often listened to the sound advice the council gave him. He showed a great deal of self-restraint in terms of his emotions, and didn’t have any of his father’s negative qualities of self-indulgence (in food, drink, and women). Another glaring difference between him and his father is that Daveth only fights when it is required of him, whereas Robert Baratheon absolutely lived for fighting. Unlike his mother Cersei, Daveth is patient, perceptive, and capable of carefully thinking and planning long-term strategies to get the results he wants whilst avoiding any unnecessary repercussions. His plans were swift, realistic and achievable, even when generous. While not trusting even his own parents, Daveth is more diplomatic than Cersei or Joffrey and recognizes it as a necessity to arrange alliances in order to keep the support of the noble houses. Following his first death, however, Cersei and Joffrey spurned the Starks and re-ignited their rivalry, starting a war that severely damaged both alliances and undid Daveth's careful work. Of his three siblings, Daveth has no regard for his brother Joffrey, knowing fully well that he is incompetent and would be terrible at ruling the Realm than Aerys Targaryen. Like his grandfather, he has no qualms with putting Joffrey in his place when necessary, normally being cold and blunt with the boy and exerting authority over him when need be. When he met his half-brother Gendry, both men traded playful banter and expressed their interest in getting to know one another. However, while he inspires loyalty in those who followed him and treated them with generosity, when pushed too far, Daveth can be quite ruthless depending on the circumstances; he often reprimands Joffrey due to his sadistic nature and incompetence whenever he stepped out of line, threatened swift retaliation against those who defied him, and imposed harsh punishments such as executing arrogant retainers seeking to seize power for themselves or exiling retainers to Castle Black who—willing or unwilling—acted against his wishes. Ever since his subsequent resurrection, Daveth loathed anything relating to the Lannisters: their role in killing his father, Robert, the Lannister blood in his veins, and his mother, Cersei. He now seems to have taken some pride in his Baratheon lineage. Daveth’s relationship with House Stark brought out the compassionate side of him. He is childhood friends with Robb Stark and readily agreed to help Jon Snow, citing their friendship and his father and Jon's (adoptive) father were best friends as well. He initially perceived his wife Sansa Stark to be a naive young maiden to a fault and a slow learner when their marriage was arranged by their fathers. But the more he spent with Sansa as he tutored her about court intrigue at King's Landing, Daveth slowly fell in love with her. He often took the time out of his busy schedule to spend time with her whenever he could and comforted her in times of hardship. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has for Sansa are usually reserved for her. It is known that Daveth had one of the healthiest relationships with his spouse than most of the Baratheons - he never yelled at her, never physically abused her, never took any mistresses or fathered several bastards, as Robert the Usurper did. Relationships with Other Characters :See main article "Daveth Baratheon/Relationships" Appearances Image gallery 026cabeca8da4c2323a7fb74e7ba2c34--henry-cavill-tudors-the-tudors.jpg|HBO promotional image of Daveth. 09c0449872d6d316291da77c51aaede2--dating-women-medieval-fantasy.jpg TiSWfzT49wAE.jpg|Daveth attending a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". King_Daveth_Baratheon.jpg|King Daveth Baratheon, First of His Name, after ascending the Iron Throne. Daveth_readies_himself_for_battle.jpg|Daveth readies himself for battle in "Blackwater". Daveth in Baratheon armor.jpg|Daveth wearing his father's armor. Quotes Spoken by Daveth :"I see that your arrogance and stupidity continues to know no bounds, Joffrey. You will never display such reckless behavior in front of me again, brother. Never." ―Daveth berating his younger brother Joffrey for recklessly threatening Arya Stark :"In all my years, I’ve attended more small council meetings than my father ever did during his seventeen-year reign. And during that time, studying under Lord Arryn, I learned that there is more to being king than just… pursuing idle pleasures, reliving past glories or having your way all the time. Being a king, a wise king, means that one must have the strength, temperament, and sound judgement to be an effective ruler. But a king must also be able to learn from their past mistakes and their predecessors mistakes so as to avoid repeating them." ―Daveth Baratheon :"I can be harsh sometimes, I know." ―Daveth to Sansa Stark :"You have my word." ―Daveth Baratheon, whenever he issues a promise or a threat :"Mother was always willing to do whatever it takes to win, but it's also one of her major flaws. She's as short-sighted as she is impatient; prone to making poor decisions without ever thinking things through. As much as I love my mother, she always makes a big mess of things and ''I’m the one who gets stuck cleaning it up." ―Daveth about his mother, Cersei Lannister :"''Damn you, mother. What have you done?" ―Daveth after learning of the Great Sept of Baelor’s destruction and Tommen’s suicide Soken about Daveth :"Such a little thing. A bird without feathers. They came to take his body away and Robert held me. I screamed and I battled, but he held me. That little bundle. When they came for him that day, I swear the gods must have answered my prayers. They showed me mercy and brought my little boy back to me." ―Cersei Lannister telling Catelyn Stark about how Daveth almost died in infancy :High Septon: "May the Warrior grant him courage, and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength, that he might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, She that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk, and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Daveth of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign." Audience in the Great Hall: "Long may he reign." ―Daveth’s coronation :"The boy is not like King Robert, but at the same time he is not like Cersei: stronger and wiser than his father, yet also smarter and cleverer than his mother. Perhaps Daveth is the king this land so desperately needs." ―Tyrion Lannister discusses his nephew King Daveth Baratheon :"You already died once, Your Grace, and even that didn’t slow you down. All it seemed to do was piss you off. But let’s not try to tempt fate anytime soon, shall we?" ―Lord Chrestan Trant to Daveth :"His Grace desires to take back his ancestral seat and assume his rightful position as Lord of Storm’s End." ―Ser Romarn Fisher to Lord Camern Meadows Conversations :High Septon: "Your Grace, my lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever. Let it be known that Sansa of House Stark and Daveth of the House Baratheon are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words." Daveth Baratheon: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Sansa Stark: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." ―The wedding of Daveth Baratheon and Sansa Stark :Ruban Glovelyn: "Your Grace, all I ever did, I did it for—" Daveth Baratheon: "his desk in anger For the Seven Kingdoms? Is that what you’ll have me believe? Your actions say otherwise. Did you think I wouldn’t notice what your true intentions were? If it weren’t for your incompetence, this would have been over a lot sooner. ''himself down But what's done is done. Go pack your belongings, and leave for the Wall before sundown. Don’t ever come before me again." ―Daveth exiles Ser Ruban Glovelyn :'Sansa Stark': "''Promise me you’ll be careful, my love. I can’t afford to lose you a second time." Daveth Baratheon: "I can’t make such promises, Sansa. But for you? I will try." ―Sansa and Daveth In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Daveth is fourteen years old when the story begins. He is described as a handsome young man, with black hair and blue eyes of the Baratheons, and is known for his cunning and well-spoken demeanor even as a child. His uncle Tyrion Lannister mentions that unlike his bastard half-brother Joffrey, Daveth is a popular leader and a talented warrior, rumored to be considered one of the most skilled knights in all of Westeros. He and his father Robert have a distant relationship, but his mother Cersei Lannister dotes upon him and Joffrey. However, Daveth is fully aware of Joffrey's cruelty and sadistic nature, believing him to be a monster worse than the Mad King. Later books showed how Daveth protected Tommen from Joffrey's terror and harshly beat Joffrey whenever he stepped out of line, giving him a black eye and knocking out three of his baby teeth in the progress. See also * Daveth Baratheon (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:House Baratheon Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men Category:Storm Kings Category:Alive Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Lords Paramount Category:Lords of Storm's End Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters